The Seven Deadly Sins
by rambunctious child
Summary: Seven one shots of the seven deadly sins possesed by seven slytherins and the reasoning behind it
1. Envy

Envy

Daphne Greengrass was the girl guys wanted to be with, and girls wanted to be. She was tall, with those long spidery legs. She was blonde, with the bluest of blue eye's, which were known to sparkle like sapphires. She was thin, built like a model but none of this mattered, for she would always fall second to her "best friend", she would never, could never surpass Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was richer

Pansy achieved better grades, Daphne wasn't naïve enough to believe Pansy got better grades of her own knowledge although this may make her smarter.

And she was dating Draco Malfoy.

Daphne would never admit it, she tried hard not to even think it, but she loved Draco Malfoy, with every beat of her heart and fiber of her soul.

But that didn't matter, for she was just Daphne Greengrass the prettiest girl of her year, always second to the _ugliest_


	2. Anger

Anger

Millicent Bulstrode feels as though she's been cheated, her mother was a fairly pretty woman, why wasn't she a fairly pretty girl? Her father was a reasonably intelligent man, why wasn't she a reasonably intelligent girl? Malfoy was rude and people still dealt with it, why when she was rude no one would stand for it? Everyone just accepted Crabbe and Goyle 's monstrous appetites, why was she considered a cow? Why did everyone and everything have to be wrong about her? Why did she look wrong, eat wrong, act wrong, cast spells wrong and smart wrong? …perhaps smart wrong explained itself. At least Millicent knew her headlocks weren't wrong nor her punches, else they wouldn't hurt. Her slaps were impeccable else Greengrass' pretty little face wouldn't have turned so red, and her demeanor was Malfoy worthy, for otherwise Parkinson would have the nerve to be anything besides her friend. Millie didn't need pretty words, pretty grades, a pretty personality or pretty dainty meals, for she could get you to see pretty lights when crossed.

AN* Unfortunitly i don't posses the abilty of telepathy, henceforth i am unaware of whether or not my readers,if any, are interested. Please comment for i honestly love this idea and plan on using these personalities for my Slytherin friends in the future, so comment and let me know if i should continue with these oneshots or if my time would be better spent developing other pieces. These are my first attempts of published work. Thankkks comment :)


	3. Sloth

Sloth

Blais Zambini had never been motivated. He never had to put much effort into his school work, he just sorta knew enough to pass with decent grades. He didn't have to try to get girls to like him, he was tan, foreign, had a noticeable enough accent, tall, sturdy shoulders nicely built, he even spoke in clever one liners that ended with that ever so charming smirk outside of his own accord. No one expected him to amount to anything, so why should he devote the time and effort just to dissapoint? He didn't have to go anywhere in life, he had a fortune waiting for him, many hopeful bride's, and a mansion of which could eat your house twelve times over, so why should he try. What did he have to try for?


	4. Lust

AN*WOW...i mean Wow, alot more feedback then i've expected and so fast. I didn't expect my first fic to be so popular, i may be overreacting but...wow thankk you all so much, this really inspires me to work harder to get you more updates.

To:

WishFishKitty & MindsetSymphony-thanks for the favourites, hope i havn't kept you waiting ;)

Sianatra- *Daphne and Draco would be adorable together agreed, but i've made my decision that there's no room for them to be together in my writings, sorry, just between needy Pansy and his future relationship with Daphne's sister, which i completly lovvvve 3, it would make everything unnecasarily complicated, although i believe a large amount of crushing and flirting went on between the two...how else would Draco have met Astoria? **I was stuck on Millicent for a longgggg time, it's nice to know she was worth all the effort. ***I hope this has been quick enough for you;)

Lust

Pansy Parkinson detested believing she was ugly. She knew pretty well that it was there jealousy which fueled her classmates ridicule. It was because they all secretly wanted her that they barked while she strode down the hall and pushed up there nose's in mock imitation. They were just unaware that they wanted her as much as she wanted them. Pansy knew, she just knew about the schools at large near obsessive adoration of her, but there efforts in hiding this sometimes had even her fooled. It was these times that she had to go out and remind herself. Some people called her a slut but who was Pansy to deprive them of what they wanted? They just wanted to show her they loved her…just as much as she needed them too.

AN* Reviews are well appreciated, any request for future fics? I have a feeling i'm going to be done these sooner then expected.


	5. Gluttony

Gluttony

Crabbe and Goyle weren't nearly as clueless as people assumed. They understood that the other students were less then fond of the two. They knew that the professors were rather convinced that there wasn't enough brains between the two of them. They knew that no one had the, time, energy or interest in either of the two to consider them an individuals, it was never Crabbe…never Goyle, always Crabbe _and_ Goyle, for they had one description, one personality and brain to share between the two of them.

And they knew that if there friends knew all of this, they'd probably do something about it…right? No…they wouldn't, for there friends didn't rank them so highly. But that was alright, Crabbe, could deal with the abuse, Goyle would deal with the neglect for, after all,

you are what you eat.

AN*sorry for the later update, i had a lot of trouble with this one but i'm happy to say i'm back on schedule. Only two lefttt. Plzzzz review


	6. Pride

AN*another favourite =D thanks Treebrooke. i can't believe it i've almost completed my first published fanfiction :O, thank you all for the favourites, followings and reviews. Now for Pride...wonder who it is, ;)

Pride

Draco Malfoy was infamous for his arrogance, but if he wasn't confident in himself who would be? I mean he has every right to be cocky right? He was smart enough wasn't he? He was witty enough, and interesting enough and good enough right? His parents might not think so, his teachers may not display much confidence, and his classmates either didn't appreciate or were to dense to take note of his efforts but he had to be good at something, or at least enough of something. It wasn't as though he didn't try, he tried at everything, and what did he achieve at everything, second BLOODY SECOND, second in there year, Second year he made seeker, SECOND, SECOND ALWAYS SECOND. Draco was better then second, he was better then first even, everyone else is just to thick to comprhend this. If no one else wanted to speak highly of him , FINE, he can just speak highly of himself.

AN*reviews are very much appreciated...i miss hearing from you :`(


	7. Greed

AN*thanks goes out to Little Emily for the favourite, i feel so loved :)

Emma & Little Emily-your praise is always appreciated :)

Lovemusic2 ()-i'm glad you enjoyed Draco's chapter, i originally was a little anxious to do his becausae there's so many ways it could go, it's hard to keep him Malfoy when you just wanna love him. In answer to your question, the fact that Draco marry's Daphne's younger sister (two years) Astoria isn't in the books. In an interview J.K. Rowling announced this fact as well as having written in on the family tree she displayed in another interview.

Last update :O

Greed

Theodore Nott was oblivious to his fellow Slytherins, almost as anonymous as Tracy Davis and that other slytherin girl, people he was left to call his 'friends'. Well at least Theodore had a name, but he wanted to have more then that. He deserved more then that. He deserved a house three times that of the Malfoy's, he deserved his own entourage double that of Pansy's with twice the amount of girls as Zambini's. He deserved meals fit for Crabbe & Goyle, with enough left to feed them four times over even after Millie's had her share. He deserved more things then he could possibly ever use, tasteful things, unlike Tracy's idea of a wardrobe. No he deserved only the finest, and how does one get the finest, simple, with money of course. Money gives you material wealth, money gives you power, money gives you loyalty…money was something Theodore didn't seem to have enough of. For if past experience taught him anything your only worth what you can spend.

AN* and were done. I have completed my first fic. Please R&R, i need to know what you all think, was it good, bad what needs work ect. Review Review Review *congrats to all those who've read until the end*


End file.
